


I Now Pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Bond

by Malakia



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malakia/pseuds/Malakia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt on the 007 kink meme: "Bond and Q get married, with only Moneypenny (and M, if you like) as a witness."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Now Pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Now Brit picked or edited by the lovely Bardlover1!!! And I have never seen Skyfall though I plan too!

Q fiddled with his tie, looking in the mirror for the umpteenth time that day, to make sure it was just right. To say he was nervous was the understatement of the day, he was on the verge of having a panic attack. His logical brain knew he shouldn’t, he had planned this for months, so why should he be nervous?

Then again it was ok to be nervous on your wedding day, right?

**  
** _‘Breathe, Quinn, Breathe.’_

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath before slowly exhaling. He took a moment to gather his thoughts, clearing his mind, before daring to open his eyes again. He studied himself. The black tailored Armani suit, a birthday gift from James two years ago, made him feel a little out of place since he wasn’t used to wearing anything fancy. He had never owned anything this nice, but James insisted that a man had to own at least one nice suit and, looking back on it, Q had to agree. The suit did look good on him and Q liked it paired with a forest green button-up to bring out the colour of his eyes. A pair of black dress shoes, a black tie, and a pair of Q’s ‘fancy glasses’- the ones James liked, the stems made of dark wood with white swirls along them- finished off the ensemble. He tried to tame his naturally curly hair, but after an hour of messing with it he gave up and settled with just making sure that it didn’t fall in his face. All in all, the Quartermaster thought, he made a stunning sight and hoped James loved the way he looked too.

Q snapped out of his thoughts when the doorbell to his apartment rang. Quickly, he left the bedroom, grabbing his keys and mobile along the way, and made a beeline for the front door. He opened it, revealing Moneypenny, eyes bright with happiness and a smile on her lips. She wore a teal wrap dress with a bow on the hip that showed off her curves in the right places, and matching high heels. Her hair was pulled back, clipped in place by a tastefully placed barrette in the shape of a white rose, and from what Q could see, she had on a light amount of makeup. “You ready?” she asked, her tone light and friendly.

Q gave her a nervous smile. “I think I am, but is it too late to back out?”

“I have the car if you have the money,” she replied, reaching out and taking his hand to give it a light squeeze. “We may be able to make it out of the city before Bond or MI6 notices.”

Q laughed a little as he stepped out of the door and locked it up. The two of them headed toward a black BMW sitting idly in the street. The young man got into the passenger side, making sure not to wrinkle his suit, as Eve got into the driver’s. “So how was he last night? Didn’t drive you crazy, did he?” Q asked as Eve pulled away from the kerb. Q had wanted to be a traditionalist so instead of staying at their apartment the night before their wedding, James had gone to Eve’s for the night.

“Not like I thought he would,” she responded. “He was actually very calm though I could tell he was nervous. He hides it well but I saw him keep glancing at his suit, the clock, and my liquor cabinet. You’ll be happy to know though that he didn’t drink a drop, except for water.”

Q smiled at that. When Q and James first started dating, James was still relying heavily on alcohol to deal with his problems, but months in Q noticed James was slowly starting to pull away from it. He didn’t ask, but watched as James struggled to control himself, wanting to be a better person for Q. He avoided the temptation of drinking as much as he could because he knew his Quartermaster didn’t like it, making the younger man fall in love with him even more.

“I’m glad...,” Q said quietly. “Does James look good?”

“When doesn’t he?” Eve joked. “But don’t worry, I don’t think he is going to outshine you.” There was a certain glint in her eyes that made Q a little uneasy but he pushed it out of his mind as he looked out the window.

He never imagined finding himself here; never saw himself one day getting married- well, entering into a civil partnership- especially to someone like James Bond. Yet here he was, in love with this amazing man and going to pledge his life to him. At first their relationship wasn’t perfect: after all James was an agent out in the field, he suffered from all sorts of psychological problems, was arrogant, and a womanizer. Q himself was a workaholic and was wrapped up more in technology than human interaction, not to mention the huge age difference between the two of them. Yet against all odds they made it work, shaped each other for the better while still maintaining their personalities, and had been together for over five years, four of which had been full of love.

Then a few months back James had popped the question, and had done so in the most unromantic way but that was so James, Q couldn’t help but smile. It was during a high status mission that should have been easy. And it was, for the most part, the target had been eliminated and James was on his way home when his tracking signal disappeared. It worried Q a little but James was known to disappear like that so he didn’t put much thought into it. But hours went by, leading into the next day, which worried the younger man greatly; even if James didn’t get in contact with MI6, he _always_ made it a priority to get in touch with Q to inform him that he was safe. There was nothing though and that kicked Q into action and he frantically tried to find the other man.

Q almost didn’t believe what he found, James had been captured by the enemy before completely disappearing. He notified M of the situation before kicking into overdrive to find Bond. It took nearly two hours, and a lot of illegal maneuvering had taken the agent to an abandoned warehouse. It was only a matter of seconds to hack into the feed and locate 007.

The sight caused Q to suddenly lose his breath. His stomach churned in rage seeing his James hanging in chains that were attached to the ceiling by his arms, his upper torso bare, covered head to toe in blood. His face was hidden by his arms but the Quartermaster could see the slow rise and fall of the other man’s chest, even though it was subtle at best. Q stood there, stunned, along with others in the room, at the brutality of it- clearly this wasn’t for interrogation but out of revenge for killing one of their own- before Q jumped into action and barked at his people to inform M and gather an extraction team.

It felt like forever until they were finally able to get to Bond. During that time, Q had watched as various men came in and beat 007, doing horrible things that caused bile to rise in Q’s throat. He wanted to rage and cry, to make every man that touched James suffer horribly.

Finally MI6 agents stormed the place, regrettably killing the enemy before Q could get his hands on them, and brought James home. Q didn't wait as James was sent into surgery, instead using his energy to focus on finding the rest of whoever was involved in James capture and destroying them. Nobody could take him away from his mission and it wasn't until James was out of surgery and in recovery was when Q finally finished and went to go see him.

Q remembered walking into James' room and first thinking that the person lying in the bed couldn't be James. He was pale with big dark circles under his eyes and bandages covering every inch of his body. One leg was propped up in a cast and one arm was also wrapped in the stiff bandages. 

Q stayed in the room with his laptop, refusing to leave James' side, wanting to be the first person that he saw whenever he woke up. Q would always deny it if asked, but in the quiet of the room he silently cried and spoke softly to James, apologizing for allowing this to happen and asking for James to forgive him. 

It was three days later when James finally woke up. Q stayed by his side the entire time only going home to change and take a shower.  Q was happy that James was awake but was angry at himself as he watched the once strong man struggle to do the simplest thing. He blamed himself for such a long time during James' recovery, a very long time even after the agent left the hospital until that day James asked him for his hand in marriage.

* * *

_"Q, will you marry me?"_

 

_Q stopped short of typing ~~in~~ a strand of code into his laptop and looked to where James stood at the entrance to their bedroom. “I’m sorry, what? And shouldn’t you be in bed?”_

 

_James made a face, he hated being an invalid but the doctors had put him on bed rest until they were sure that he was strong enough. “Not important,” James said, impatiently moving, limping really, further into the room. “And I asked you if you will marry me.”_

 

_Q’s jaw dropped as he just stared at James as he gripped his robe tighter to him and sat down on the couch next to the young man. “Are you alright?” Q asked. “Have you lost it?”_

 

_“No,” James huffed, relaxing into the comfy sofa. “I am asking you a serious question though.”_

 

_Q opened his mouth to say something but then promptly shut it when he and James made eye contact. There was something in James’ eyes that wasn’t right to the younger man, a certain tiredness and sadness that had nothing to do with what had happened in the past. They continued to stare at each other before James spoke softly,_

 

_“...I am an old man, Quinn.... And half the time I believe I don’t deserve you.... But this isn’t a sudden decision, I **have**  been thinking about it for months now.... It’s just the mission has put things in perspective for me. So I ask again, will you marry me?”_

 

_Q sat there in stunned silence, not because James had used his real name- which was a surprise in itself- or because James was actually admitting his feelings out loud, but because he suddenly realized what that look was in James’ eyes. He didn’t expect him to say ‘yes.’ Shaking, he put his laptop on the coffee table in front of them and fully faced the older man._

 

_Q hated the guarded expression that was on the agent’s face, as he reached out and took the man’s calloused hand. “You’re sure...,” Q said, not asked because he knew once the agent had his mind set on something he would do it. “Even after I got you captured-”_

 

_“It wasn’t your fault,” James growled, flipping his hand over and interlacing their fingers. “I don’t know how many times I have to tell you that. Things happen, Q, not even MI6 or its Quartermaster can stop everything.”_

 

_Q bit his bottom lip to stop a sigh from escaping. James knew how Q felt on the situation and seemed bound and determined to prove to the young man that it wasn’t his fault. He still felt responsible though, no matter what James said, and probably would for a while. There was an undercurrent of excitement that filled Q, though, as he thought about what James had said; he had been thinking about it for **months** , it was not just a spur of the moment idea. And God knew that Q had  **wished** for it, weighing the pros and cons of being married to a 00, but never thought it would come true. James didn’t seem like a man that would want to be tied down. “Yes..,” Q found himself saying with a soft smile as he leaned over and kissed James on the mouth. “Yes, I will marry you.”_

 

_The surprised look on the older man’s face made Q laugh a little in giddiness, as he continued. “But I will only marry you **after**  you’ve been cleared to be in the field again.” The smile that graced James’ face was worth it, the kind of real smile that lit up his eyes and the younger man loved so dearly. Of course neither of them were delusional in thinking that James would stop going in the field because of this, James loved his job, the adrenaline, not necessarily sleeping with women, which Q knew was part of the job but couldn’t help feel a little jealous about (though Bond knew who he  **really**  belonged to), or killing people. Just the chase, the mystery, and the danger._

_“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” James said, with an arrogant and lewd smirk. “I want to be in top shape for our wedding night.”_

 

_Q rolled his eyes and scoffed as a light blush crossed his face; no matter how many times said things like that Q would always blush, even after the two of them had slept with each other. Q was going to say something but stopped as he watched James use his free hand to reach into his robe pocket and pull out something balled in his fist._

 

_James took the hand that held Q’s and flipped it over and placed the object in Q’s hand. “I know it’s not an engagement ring,” James began. “But I thought you might like to keep the engagement quiet until I get better.”_

 

_Q was confused at first until he James lifted his hand away and there, sitting in the palm of Q’s hand, were James’ Navy dog tags. Q knew that James was proud of his naval service and to give something as precious as this to Q was a huge thing for him. “Are you sure?” Q asked in awe as he looked up at James._

 

_“As sure as anything,” James replied with that smile the younger man loved._

 

_Q quickly scrambled to put the tags chain over his head to rest against his neck. He admired how the tags sat in the center of his chest, a testament of James’ love for him. When he looked up, his breath caught at the seductive look that was on James’ face, pupils blown wide. “Bugger,” James cursed. “I wish I wasn’t like this so I could ravage you this minute.”_

 

_Q smiled sympathetically before coming up and cuddling against the agent’s side. “Guess you’ll just have to settle for cuddling with me instead,” Q said, laying an arm across James’ chest._

 

_“Or you could give me a blow job,” James offered, wrapping an arm around his Quartermaster._

 

_“Not for another two months.”_

 

_“...Was worth a shot....”_

* * *

 

“Q?...Q!.... QUINN!” Snapping out of his thoughts, Q looked over at Eve only to realize that the car had stopped. They were at the registry office. Eve raised an eyebrow at him. “Not having seconds thoughts, are you?”

“No,” Q said, clearing his voice. “Sorry, was thinking about when James proposed to me....” Even as he spoke he could feel the metal against his skin underneath his shirt.

Eve smiled at that. “Stop thinking about that, you’re getting a civil partnership-”

“Married,” Q adamantly said. “No matter what the British government says I am getting married today.”

Eve laughed as she grabbed her teal clutch before getting out of the car. Q quickly followed, matching her pace as they left the parking garage. “Do you have the rings?” he asked.

Eve waved the clutch in her grip. “Don’t doubt me now, Q,” she laughed as the two of them climbed the stairs before entering inside.

They quickly bypassed the main area to go down one of the many corridors. Q wasn’t sure of Bond would be wearing, until he turned the corner to the registrar’s office and stopped short, the breath knocked out of him. “I thought you said he wasn’t going to outshine me,” Q whispered, seeing the man standing by the door, smiling when he saw the two of them.

“Don’t worry, I think you still look better than he does,” Eve teased, as she continued forward. Q highly doubted that; where he may have looked nice, James looked absolutely stunning standing there in full Navy Commander regalia.

The navy blue uniform fitted well to James’ tall frame, even after years of not being worn. On the jacket, the two vertical rows of golden buttons lined his chest, and the three rings of gold braid on his cuffs indicated his rank as a former commander. The dark blue really brought out how bright James’ happy eyes were and how blond his hair was, but that might have just been Q’s imagination. On his left breast were the decorations he had earned during his time in the Royal Navy, and the white cap that came with the suit rested in the crook of his right arm. Underneath the jacket he wore a plain white shirt with a black tie.

The duo walked up to the agent and Q immediately wrapped his arms around James’ free arm and hid his face into his shoulder, taking a deep breath. James’ earthy scent filled his nostrils as he felt him chuckle and lean down to kiss the top of his head. “Never thought I would see you in a suit,” James joked.

“Well, a cardigan seems highly inappropriate for a wedding,” Q countered, looking up.

“I don’t know, I think you could pull it off.”

“Alright, enough, you two,” Eve interrupted, causing the pair to look at her. “Are you ready?”

Both men nodded and after James put his hat on, they moved inside the room.

* * *

  
20 minutes later, the three of them emerged but now the two men were bearing the last name of ‘Bond.’ Huge smiles graced their faces, and Q once again couldn’t believe that he was married as he looked up at his husband. The ceremony had been short and sweet, with only Eve in attendance as their witness. Q had been fidgety the entire ceremony as they exchanged their vows, and the expectation of being relaxed didn’t dissipate even after they had slipped on their rings. It wasn’t until after they had kissed and when Q looked at James for the first time as his husband that his nervous energy left his body.  It was official now, he was Quinn Anthony Bond.

  
Before today, Q always insisted that he would take Bond’s last name to make himself feel more married, and Bond was all too happy to comply with his request.

  
Q laughed a little as they made their way outside the registry office, squeezing James’ hand which caused the older man to look at him.  Q wished he could preserve the smile on James’ face at the moment, to keep that smile there for the rest of their lives even as the agent leaned down and kissed him solidly on the mouth. The younger man felt James cup his face with his left hand, feeling the warm silver ring that Q himself made. The metal was deceiving though, for both rings made out of Titanium, the strongest but lightest metal in the world. Both rings were very simple and plain in design, though Q’s own had a simple diamond inlaid in the metal.

  
Pulling away, James looked at him with such adoration that Q just wanted to get home and show how happy he was to be spending his life with him. “Love you,” James whispered, leaning down and kissing him again as they stood at the edge of the stairs.

  
“Love you too,” Q whispered back.

  
“Hey, you two!” Both men looked to see Eve down on the steps and holding a camera. “Smile!”

  
They did as they were told, displaying their wedding bands as they did so. Once the camera flashed, both men blinked to clear their vision to see Eve looking at her camera. “Cute,” she said, slipping it back into her purse. “I’ll print it out for you later. So what are you two going to do now?” The smirk on her face told Q she knew exactly what the two of them planned for the rest of the day, but James answered with a smirk of his own,

  
“Lunch, and then Q and I will head home.”

  
“I’m not invited?” Eve asked in mock hurt.

  
“Not unless you plan to watch,” Bond answered. “I don’t plan sharing.”

  
“Neither do I,” Q added, wrapping his arm tighter around James’ own as the two of them descended. “So I think that leaves you out, Eve.”

  
“Too bad, I was hoping for a good show.” All three of them laughed as they made their way to the parking garage, Eve to the BMW, James and Q to the agent’s Aston Martin.

  
Q sighed happily as he sat in the passenger seat, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. He smiled as the car started and he felt James’ hand on his own. He opened his eyes, looking over at his husband as they pulled out of their parking spot. “You don’t regret it, do you, Q?” James asked, though the Quartermaster could tell he was teasing by the smirk on his face and the twinkle in his eyes.

  
“Hm,” Q hummed softly as he leaned over and kissed James on the cheek. “Maybe, but I believe you are worth it.”

  
James just chuckled as he squeezed the younger man’s hand as they pulled out onto the street and headed out for their first lunch as a married couple.  _‘The first of many,’_  Q thought to himself happily.

* * *

_*a few weeks later...*_

 

Q glared from his pedestal workstation at anyone who dared try to approach him. It wasn’t that he was mad at the people, just peeved, which was still dangerous because no one wanted him to hack their computer and place a virus on it. The Quartermaster had recently returned from his two week honeymoon in Paris, France then Madrid, Spain. It was lovely to say the least, a good combination of sightseeing and love making. It was on the train to Madrid that Q got an interesting email.....

* * *

 

_Q was taking a quick moment to access his laptop to check if he had any important emails from Q-Branch. He was happy to see nothing too drastic had happened, and just as he clicked on one from Jamie in Weapons Design, just as James came back into the compartment. Reading the opening salutation, Q paused, reread it, reread it again, before looking up at James as he sat down next to him._

 

_“I think I may have got your emails,” he said. James raised an eyebrow and looked over at the computer screen._

 

_“....I don’t understand what it’s saying, Q. I think this is yours.”_

 

_“Then why does it say ‘Mr. Bond’ at the beginning? It shouldn’t. No one knew we married!”_

 

_“Read it, maybe it will have the answer,” James replied, trying to hide his growing anxiety as well. “Or perhaps you could... back hack?”_

 

_Q bit his bottom lip and looked back at the email. He noticed this time that there was an attachment and, after his computer scanned for any discrepancies, he clicked the link. What pulled up surprised and worried Q even more, the picture of their wedding day in front of the courthouse; had someone gotten to Eve? Then he frowned deeply at the words at the bottom of the photo._

 

**_‘Ms Moneypenny told everyone the good news through a mass email (and about the name change). Good luck and congrats!’_ **

 

_Almost not believing it, Q quickly looked through his emails and found one from the woman, in which she had sent the picture of them and told the people in charge of paperwork to change Q’s last name to Bond._

 

_“Eve...,” Q hissed. “Should have known she would tell everyone.”_

 

_“Hmmmm,” James hummed softly, relaxing back in the seat at the false alarm once he too read the email. “It was bound to come out sooner or later.”_

 

_“I would have liked to at least have it at our pace, not by someone else.”_

 

_“You worry too much.”_

 

_Q was about to counter when James crashed their mouths together and eased Q’s mind in his own special way._

* * *

 

Once Q had returned to work, people had greeted him as ‘Mr. Bond’ and the younger man had sent them glares. Secretly though, this pleased him because that was what he wanted people to know, that he now belonged to James. He was just annoyed that it was announced so soon to the whole of Q-Branch, even if the ring on his left hand did give it away.

“I would hate to have your face stick that way, Mr. Bond,” a voice said behind him, drawing the Quartermaster out of his thoughts. Q looked over his shoulder to his husband standing there, completely relaxed with his hands in his pants pockets. He had a small smile on his face, one that if someone wasn’t looking hard enough they couldn’t see the corners of the agent’s mouth in the upward position. Clearly, he was enjoying this.

“Can I help you with something, 007?” Q asked, but already knowing the answer, looking back down at his laptop.

“M said you would have items for me,” Bond said stepping closer to the other man. “Don’t look like that, Q, pouting is unbecoming in a man your age.”

Q couldn’t help it though, really he couldn’t. It wasn’t fair that the day after they got back from their honeymoon, MI6 was sending his husband out on a mission. Q had received the email early this morning, informing that he had to provide more gadgets for the agent’s use, which soured his mood even more.

James stealthily slipped his hand on top of Q’s, stopping the movement they were doing. “I know you aren’t happy,” James whispered. “But it’s the job. You know this.”

Q let out a slow, but heavy sigh. “I know,” he replied, just as quietly. “Doesn’t mean I have to be happy about it.” He looked up to see a sad look in Bond’s eyes; the older man didn’t like it either but orders were orders.

Q sighed again and pulled his hand away, both of them agreeing that PDA wasn’t really appropriate for the workplace, and picked up the silver suitcase next to him. He quickly spent the next twenty minutes explaining some of the weapons that went with the mission. At the end, Q closed the case and slid it over to the older man.

James didn’t take it at first, instead coming closer to Q. The younger man eyed him carefully as he raised his left hand and took off the titanium ring. “Can you watch this for me?” James asked, holding the ring out. “I’d hate to lose it.”

“If only you were more careful with the other things I gave you,” Q scoffed, his mood rising as he quickly took the ring and wrapped it in his hands. He would place it on the chain with the dog tags after James left.

“I always try to take care of your equipment,” Bond countered, taking the case. “Not my fault that it has to be destroyed in order to save my life.”

“....Be safe James,” Q said quietly. The _‘I love you’_ was implied and the Quartermaster knew that the agent had caught it. “I’ll be watching.”

“Of course,” James said in a teasing manner, with a small smirk on his face. He turned, and without looking over his shoulder, added, “I will see you later, Mr. Bond.”

Q quickly looked down at his laptop so that no one could see the small smile that was on his face.


End file.
